


Chapter 8: Hey Mick

by dc_comic_girl



Series: The Story of Mickey Milkovich [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Epistolary, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, POV Mickey, POV Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_comic_girl/pseuds/dc_comic_girl
Summary: A letter from Ian to Mickey in juvie (set between seasons 1 and 2).





	Chapter 8: Hey Mick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this isn't really a chapter, but I like the idea of Ian writing a letter to Mickey in juvie, and it makes my next chapter make more sense. 
> 
> Characters not mine, but the shitty penmanship is. Sorry if you can't read it.
> 
> Also, writing entirely in black marker wasn't a stylistic/artistic choice. It was the only working writing utensil I could find in my room, because I don't have nice things. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments - I read them all!


End file.
